


The Jell-O Incident

by Horsegirl_PanickedKilljoy



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU-Not in either band, Also Mikey is kinky but what else is new, Confused!Patrick Stump, Fluff, Frerard, Gerard hearing about his brothers sex life entirely too much, I'm so sorry for this, Jell-O, M/M, One Shot, Rikey, Summer Of Like-Kinda, lots of unresolved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horsegirl_PanickedKilljoy/pseuds/Horsegirl_PanickedKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jell-O incident of '09. Also: Patrick is jealous of Mikey, Mikey and Pete used to fuck (obviously), and I'm a slut for Frerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jell-O Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot overflowing with fluff. I apologize for every word of this. Rated T for language/reference to sexual situations/Frank being Frank  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance or Jell-O.

Okay, so Pete and Mikey used to fuck. Gerard knows that. Gerard also knows that Ray knows that.

Patrick does not know that. So Gerard is not entirely surprised when Patrick shoots the two uncomfortable looks masking thinly veiled jealously. Ray, on the other hand, seems perfectly content with the way his kinda-not-really boyfriend is laying in Pete’s lap, reminiscing on a few summers ago. Gerard definitely remembers that summer, the summer where he kept his music nice and loud so he couldn’t hear his own brother moaning Pete’s name, and vica versa. They were very much friends with benefits, and although for the love of everything holy Gerard can’t figure out how exactly they managed it, no one fell in love and no messy relationship drama formed.

Fuck, Mikey was still a junior in high school. Pete had to have been a sophomore, Gerard decides, or a freshman. It’s not his fault that the kid dropped out at seventeen, therefore making the situation confusing.

“Remember when I coated our wall in Jell-O and your mom thought that it was blood?” Pete asks, a giggle rising out of his throat at the thought. Mikey’s face lights up in recognition.

“Yeah! Dude, she almost murdered me.” Mikey explodes into a fit of giggles at the memory, almost falling off of Pete’s lap but instead rolling into his chest. Patrick practically bristled.

“I mean, it least then it would have been real blood,” Gerard suggests, vaguely wondering if the walls are about to be covered in Mikey’s blood by Patrick’s hand.

“I would have paid good money to watch Pete throw a fit when you guy had to clean it up,” Ray says, obviously unbothered by the way that Pete is running his fingers lightly through Mikey’s short hair.

“Don’t remind me,” Mikey groans, obviously recalling the _obviously traumatic_ experience. Gerard chuckled. Their mother had been pissed, but she had exacted her revenge slowly and painfully. Gerard still remembers how he didn’t have to do any chores for a month because she had forced Mikey to take over all of them.

“Why did you coat the wall in Jell-O?” Patrick asked, his voice at a bit higher of a pitch than normal but otherwise well controlled.

“Well, see he had the bright idea-” Mikey begins, and is quickly cut off by Pete. “-to replace whipped cream with Jell-O, right? Because Mikey was being a little bitch-”

“I was not!” Mikey protests, laughing as Pete ruffles his hair. “Okay, maybe I was. But it didn’t warrant Jell-O in my-”

“Anyway,” Pete continues, “Mikey was being a little bitch so I made really thin Jell-O and replaced the whipped cream, so that when he went to spray it-”

“Excuse me, _you_ sprayed it,” Mikey interjects, getting into the story now.

“Okay, maybe, when _I_ went to spray it and he got Jell-O instead of whipped cream Jell-O got all over his chest, so he tried to grab the container and fucking sprayed it all over the wall.”

“On accident,” Mikey defends. “And my stomach is _not_ the only place that that awful liquid went.”

Patrick has looked entirely confused throughout the whole jumbled story, so he takes the opportunity to speak up.

“Uh, Pete? Why was there Jell-O on Mikey’s chest? Like, I thought Jell-O was for…eating?”

Pete shrugs, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “I mean; I did eat it.” He winks at Mikey, who chuckles and blows and exaggerated kiss in is direction. Patrick tenses, but Ray just chuckles. Gerard groans, and cuffs Mikey on the side of the head.

“Mikes, as much as I love you I don’t particularly want to hear about my little brother’s sex life.”

“Oh, you heard it every night,” Mikey retorts, “I heard your radio through the wall, you know.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Gerard sees Patrick’s face pale.

“Uh, you two were…together?” He stammers, searching Pete’s face for answers. Gerard almost breaks into laughter at the look on his friend’s face.

“Nah, just fuckbuddies.”

Mikey puts his hand on his heart in mock offense. “I would like to think that I was more to you than that.”

Pete shoots him a smug glance. “Why of course Mikey dear, you were just the love of my poor little fifteen-year-old life.”

Mikey flops back to lean against Pete’s shoulder and curls up in his lap. _Those two just can’t keep their hands off of each other_ , Gerard remarks to himself. Of course, they never could, not the entire summer before Mikey dropped out and moved away with his parents, leaving Gerard to fend for himself. In fact, the entire summer Gerard was certain that they were somehow glued together, he never saw his younger brother without Pete’s hand plastered onto him somewhere.

When Gerard is certain the Patrick is definitely going to hyperventilate from jealousy, he pulls him out of the room.

“Listen, I know that you’ve worked yourself into some kind of jealous fit, but I promise you that they aren’t a thing anymore.”

“I-” Patrick swallows. “Why should I care if they are a thing or not? It doesn’t concern me.”

Gerard rolls his eyes and gives Patrick’s shoulders a small shake. “It’s painfully obvious why you would care. I’m just saying, you have nothing to worry about.”

Before Patrick can respond, Gerard returns to the seating area where the rest of his friends are still talking and joking among one another. He even sees Ray lick up the side of Mikey’s face, which is like, third base for the guy.

“Where did Patrick go?” Pete asks, removing his face from Mikey’s hair for a moment in order to speak.

“He just needed a moment,” Gerard answers, taking his seat again. “He’ll be back.”

Almost before the words leave Gerard’s mouth, a blur of black and grey streaks toward him and lands in his lap. Frank kisses the words out of his mouth, his hungry tongue exploring Gerard’s mouth with vigor.

“God, get a room,” Gerard hears, a chuckle following shortly afterwards.  Reluctantly, Frank disconnects his mouth from Gerard’s and opts to sit in his lap instead.

“Where did you come from? I thought you were at Bert’s?” Gerard nuzzles Frank’s hair, fluffy and clean from what he presumes was a shower.

“Yeah,” Frank drags out the word, teasing. “But I wanted to see you.”

Gerard’s face splits into a grin. He loves this man.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly would like to know what everyone thinks of this, so leave a comment? Please? Comments fuel my writing.  
> Also, kudos for jealous!Patrick.


End file.
